thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cylon Number Eight
Sharon "Boomer" Valerii Type: Cylon Model Number Eight Species: Humanoid Cylon Height: 1.75 meters Weight: 55kg Gender: Female Dexterity: 2D+2 *Archaic Guns: 4D+2 *Artillery: 4D+2 *Brawling Parry: 4D *Dodge: 4D+2 *Firearms: 4D+2 *Grenade: 4D+2 *Melee Combat: 4D+2 *Melee Parry: 4D+2 *Missile Weapons: 4D+2 *Pick Pocket: 4D *Running: 4D+2 *Vehicle Firearms: 4D+2 Knowledge: 2D+2 *Bureaucracy: 3D+1 *Business: 3D+1 *Cultures: 3D+1 *Intimidation: 3D+2 *Law Enforcement: 3D+1 *Scholar: 3D *Streetwise: 3D+2 *Survival: 4D *Tactics: 4D+2 *Value: 3D *Willpower: 4D Mechanical: 2D+2 *Archaic Starship Pilot: 4D+2 *Astrogation: 4D *Capital Ship Gunnery: 4D+2 *Capital Ship Pilot: 4D+2 *Communications: 4D *Sensors: 3D+2 *Space Transports: 4D+2 *Space Transports: (S) Raptors: 6D *Starfighter Pilot: 4D+2 *Starship Gunnery: 4D+2 Perception: 2D+2 *Bargain: 3D+2 *Command: 3D+2 *Forgery: 3D+2 *Gambling: 4D+2 *Hide: 4D *Investigation: 4D+2 *Persuasion: 3D+2 *Search: 4D+2 *Sneak: 4D Strength: 2D *Brawling: 3D+1 *Climbing / Jumping: 4D *Lifting: 4D *Stamina: 4D *Swimming: 4D Technical: 2D+2 *Armor Repair: 4D+2 *Firearms Repair: 3D+2 *Capital Ship Repair: 3D+2 *Capital Ship Weapon Repair: 3D+2 *Computer Programming / Repair: 4D+1 *Demolitions: 5D+1 *First Aid: 3D+1 *Security: 4D *Space Transport Repair: 3D+2 *Starfighter Repair: 3D+2 *Starship Weapon Repair: 3D+2 Move: 10 Force Sensitive: No Force Points: 1 - 3 Dark Side Points: 0 - 5 Character Points: 5 - 15 Gear: *Flight Suit *Personal Side Arm Notes: As far as we know, twelve models of humanoid Cylons exist. At least seven of them have been produced in multiple copies. A GM wanting to faithfully follow the show should use the models specifically revealed. Otherwise, he could surprise his players by revealing different Cylon models or giving them traits and abilities not seen on the television series. A specific Cylon human model generally has the same Attributes, but displays dramatically different Traits and Skills, much like an identical twin is quite different from his sibling. Cylon sleeper agents have skills that match their (false) backgrounds. No doubt, other skinjobs can be tailored for their particular role or function. All humanoid Cylons have the following special Traits: *'Electronic Interface': Humanoid Cylons can directly interface with a computer system or network through a direct fiber-optic link or simple contact with a Cylon data port. This allows for extremely fast two-way communication with the computer, speeding the way for information received by the Cylon or instructions or programs to be sent to the computer. *'Immunities': Humanoid Cylons are completely immune to almost all diseases and most forms of radiation. Theoretically, they might also be able to shun sleep and food, but they seem reluctant to do so. *'Physical Push': While Cylons have normal human physical capacities, they are capable of extraordinary physical feats in time of need—much like a controlled surge of adrenaline. Once per hour they can spend an action to “push,” increasing one physical Attribute (Dexterity or Strength) by +2D+2. The push lasts for one minute, and also affects derived Attributes. This is a conscious act, so a sleeper agent Cylon might not understand how to push. Indeed, it’s possible that some models might be able to push more often, or to greater effect. *'Virtual Immortality': A humanoid Cylon is downloaded into a new, waiting body upon its death, assuming the death occurs close enough to a resurrection ship or facility. The newly awakened Cylon retains all of its Attributes, Traits, Skills, and memories from its previous life. *'Vulnerabilities': Certain rare (and ancient) bacterial strains and viruses can affect humanoid Cylons, who are not equipped with an adaptive immune system. They are also susceptible to certain varieties of radiation, which can manifest as either Light or Heavy depending on the specific type and intensity. Description: Sharon was born on the mining colony of Troy and joined the Colonial Fleet at a young age. This version of number eight fervently believes this to be true. In reality, she is a Cylon sleeper agent, implanted with false memories and subconsciously programmed for sabotage. When not “triggered,” Sharon is a loyal officer, subject to human weaknesses and foibles (such as her secret and improper affair with Chief Tyrol). Recent events have made her start to wonder if indeed she might be a Cylon, though she is in heavy denial and will go to great lengths to hide even her own suspicions from the rest of the crew. When her implanted programming takes over, Sharon is a quiet and effective agent for the enemy—ready to disrupt, destroy, and kill to advance the Cylon agenda. In this frame of mind, she does not fear death, as she knows she will be reborn in a new body in any case. The two sides of her fractured personality have yet to come together. This results in a Fleet officer who works directly against the damage she inflicts when “triggered.” Source: *Battlestar Galactica RPG (pages 211-212) *thedemonapostle